I'd even join the Death Eaters, just for you
by DracoMalfoyIsNotSexy
Summary: Ginny fell in love, with a certain Slytherin.


How could I fall in love with him…?

It was stupid, really really stupid.

I mean, at first I suppose it wasn't so bad. It was just a little crush, like the ones you get in the first years of being at school.

Because well, those little school girl crushes are nice, they make you feel…no, more like think that the person who you have a crush on is the most perfect and amazing person you have ever met…And you know, you feel the butterflies whenever you see them kind of thing.

But that was in my first year.

When I entered my second year, he looked different, the gelled, blonde hair of his, was now not so full of gel, and a little bit messy and he looked older and really good.

I only told my older brothers, not Fred and George or Ron. Because they would…I don't even know what they would do.

So I told Charlie and Bill. They thought it was cute! And kept saying how their little Ginny was growing up, so I stopped owling them.

I decided to just ignore the silly little crush, thinking it would go away.

Until I was in my fifth year…All those feelings came back, from one little meeting…

I was walking through the corridors after dark, because Ron had annoyed me, for some reason…When I heard a soft sobbing, it worried me, so I followed where the sound was coming from.

I turned a corner to be in front of a classroom, with the door slightly opened. I quietly walked towards the door, I could hear a person crying from inside, I had decided it was a male, just from the rare little whimpers I could hear, they sounded more manly then feminine.

I pushed the door opened slightly, but, just my luck, it creaked, and rather loudly. The sobbing stopped.

And suddenly the door swung open, and there stood, Draco. With red, puffy eyes and messy clothes, and his hair was all over the place.

"What are you doing here" He barely hissed. "I heard someone crying" I whispered, not taking my eyes away from his.

"I wasn't crying!" He sneered and walked back into the class room and sat on a table. I slowly walked into the room and sat next to Draco…

"Draco, you don't have to lie. I won't judge you for crying" I whispered. "Thank you" He whispered.

And weirdly enough, from that night, we became friends, I mean, we would smile at each other in the corridors and speak when no one was around, Ron would kill me if he saw me around Draco.

Not to mention he wants me to be with Harry. Hermione on the other hand, could tell straight away that my feelings for the blonde had come racing back.

It all seemed a blur from there, Draco and I become closer and closer. And it was nice; all the feelings within me had surfaced. And I knew I was, in fact in love with Draco.

Thought I'd never tell him.

Blaise on the other hand would tell him…At Slughorn's party thing we all had too much to drink and I told Blaise about my love of Draco.

And of course, after a week of avoiding each other. We spoke, in the same place where I heard him sobbing.

"Ginny, Blaise told me that you're in love with me. Is this true?"

I looked at him, right into his beautiful icy eyes and nodded.

Without thinking, or letting him answer, I decided to do the thing I had wanted to do for a very long time…

And I pressed our lips together.

"Ginny, I'm in love with you" Draco said, moving away from the kiss. "But, we can't" He frowned. "I'm sorry"

And then he just left the room…Leaving me along, tears spilling from my eyes.

!

"Ginny, go talk to him!" Hermione ordered, I signed and looked back over to the Slytherin table, Draco was sitting alone.

"Ginny, you have one week until the summer, you will regret not talking to him!"

I signed and nodded. Draco and I hadn't spoken since the classroom. And now it was the last week of Hogwarts until the summer.

I stood up from the table, leaving Hermione there, and I walked towards the Great Hall doors, Draco was looking at me, and I signalled him to follow me.

I walked out the Great Hall and walked faster as soon as I could hear someone following me. I turned around to see Draco.

"Ginny, I am sorry" He signed and rushed towards me, kissing me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck; he was a lot taller than me, so I had to stand of my tip-toes to reach his soft lips.

We pulled away slowly; leaving our forehead's to rest on each other's.

"Draco, I love you"

"I love you too Ginny, but I can never be with you" He signed.

"Why?" I signed pulling away from him completely. "I can't tell you" He whispered.

By now I was getting a little angry, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I am in love with you, and you have told me you love me! Tell me why! Please?" I pleaded.

Draco looked a little stunned by my tone, "Okay, Ginny. But somewhere else, this is too public" He answered, I nodded and took his hand in mine, liking the feeling. Draco pulled me along, through the castle, to the Astrometry Tower, it was empty and by the time we reached the top, Draco was breathing heavily.

"Draco, calm down" I whispered, kissing his cheek. I saw a slight smile on his lips, but it faded quickly.

"Ginny, I love you" He said, standing away from me. "But what I am about to admit to you, stops us from being together"

He looked to the ground, a few tears hitting the floor, there was a long silence, I wouldn't push him now.

His hand landed on his wrist and he started pulling up the long black shirt sleeve on his arm. I gasped at what he had finally showed me…

The dark mark!

Draco was a death eater? But he was only 16 years old! His horrid father must have forced him.

I stepped closer and closer to Draco, until we were inches apart. I took his arm, which made him flinch.

I traced my finger over the weirdly shaped tattoo on his arm.

"This, Ginny, is why I can't be with you" He whispered and kissed me forehead.

"Draco, we can be together" I answered.

He shook his head. "No, Ginny don't you understand, the dark lord would kill me, my father would too. My mother would disapprove. Your family hate mine. I'm destined to be a death eater, no matter how much I don't want to be, we can never be together"

I signed and pulled him close into my arms.

"Draco, I don't think you understand. I would do anything for you or to be with you. Draco, I'd even join the Death Eaters, just for you"

I looked up at him, his eyes red, "Never, my love" He whispered, kissing his soft lips to mine.


End file.
